


Girl Meets The Vacation Of A Lifetime

by badger79



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badger79/pseuds/badger79
Summary: When Maya and Riley go on vacation after graduation new feelings are discovered





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiercynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercynn/gifts).



Riley was sitting on the bay window in her room enjoying the warm summer evening, the sun beating down on her face as she closed her eyes as she felt the light breeze coming from the open window. She was happily daydreaming when she heard someone jump into her room.

“Hi Peaches,” she said. 

“What's up Princess?” Maya replied.

“Just thinking about our future, we're graduating tomorrow and looking forward to our next adventure. As long as we're together I know we'll be OK.” Riley went silent as they both sat and thought about their future.

Both girls were feeling some trepidation about their upcoming graduation and next steps in their journey in life. Maya in particular was feeling quite unsure and wanted the comfort of knowing that she would always have Riley by her side.

They sat together on the bay window for what seemed like hours before Riley noticed that the sun was going down. She asked if Maya wanted to stay the night and after getting permission from both their parents the girls settled down to sleep.

Maya was woken up the next day by an excited Riley jumping on the bed. “Today's graduation day, we made it.” Riley happily shouted in Maya's ear.

“Riley if you don't want me to shove this pillow over your head, you have to stop jumping on me.” Maya grumpily said. 

After breakfast they headed off to the school to collect their gowns and caps. Maya in particular couldn't believe it, she was actually graduating high school and going to art school in the fall. It was then she realised that Riley and her may be going their separate ways soon. After all Riley would be studying teaching like her father and Maya hoped that they would never be too busy for each other.

Graduation came and went without much trouble and the girls started to plan their summer vacations. Luckily their parents had given them tickets to go to Scotland together, which the girls became ecstatic when they found out.

They day had come for the girls to fly out and on the plane Riley brought out the itinerary that they would follow and she started to read out loud all the places they were going to visit and could barely contain her excitement. Maya smiled at her friend and as they clasped their hands together none of them realised that this was the beginning of a change in their relationship to much more than just friends.

Once they had landed at Edinburgh airport they took a taxi to their hotel. Unfortunately when they arrived they found out that there had been a mix up in the booking and only one room with a double bed was available. The girls however were not going to let this get them down and spoil their vacation so told the receptionist that they were OK with sharing.

Riley and Maya walked into their room for the next week and couldn't believe the view they had over the city. They looked at each other and both jumped on the bed, excited to be away not only from their parents but having a chance to explore a different country.  
After having a short nap they decided to go out and explore some of the city sights. They couldn't believe their luck that the hotel was so close to Princes Street as they walked up and down having a blast shopping. Then took a stroll through the gardens, stopping to get some ice cream. As they walked back down the street they were in awe when they saw Edinburgh Castle and made plans to visit the next day.

Having visited a local restaurant they returned to their room to get some sleep. Jet lag had both girls exhausted and they both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Waking up the next morning Maya realised that she had been holding Riley in her arms, she suddenly felt something stirring in her that she wasn't sure about yet but as as she didn't want to wake Riley up she lay there silently contemplating what her new feelings for her friend meant.

It was after breakfast that the girls decided to leave the hotel and make their way up to the Royal Mile where they would go to the castle. Riley had noticed that Maya seemed quieter than usual but knew that Maya would talk to her when ready. They enjoyed playing tourists and Maya became more outgoing when she tried to convince the guard to allow her to fire the one o'clock gun.

It was after dinner that night that the first major change in their relationship happened, they had gone to a local club and all was going as normal for the girls when Maya noticed that another girl seemed to be flirting with Riley on the dance floor. It took her by surprise and she realised that she didn't like the feeling it caused inside of her. She walked over to the pair and grabbed Riley's hand pulling her off the dance floor.

“Maya stop!” Riley stated “You're going to pull my arm off, what's wrong with you?” she asked.

Maya stood not believing what had happened as she ran out off the club. Riley took seconds to follow her friend and found her back at their hotel room. Riley walked into their room and gently held May's hands. “Talk to me,” she said.

Maya was silent for a minute then whispered “ I think I was jealous.”

Riley sat down on the bed confused as she asked “About what?”

“The girl you were talking to earlier she was flirting with you and I realised I didn't like it. I wanted it to be me,” Maya replied.

May's statement took Riley by surprise “How long have you felt this way?”

Maya joined Riley on the bed and said “I realised last night that my feelings had changed, when I held you in my arms it felt right, that we belonged together.”

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours before Riley said “Kiss me.” Maya looked at Riley in shock before Riley continued “I didn't tell you this before because I didn't want to lose our friendship but I've kinda been carrying a crush on you since high school.”

Maya stared at Riley and asked “But what about Ranger Rick?, I thought you liked him.”

Riley smiled and replied ”He was safe, my feelings for you were scary, I didn't understand or know how to react. I was scared that you might hate me.”

Maya leaned forward and before gently kissed Riley on the lips she said “I could never hate you.”

It took just a few seconds for Riley to deepen the kiss and they both lay down in each others arms. Soon both girls were asleep dreaming about their new found feelings for each other.

Maya woke up the next day she was sure that she had been dreaming, that Riley couldn't possibly feel the same way about her only to find Riley's arms still holding her. Maya looked down at Riley with a smile on her face not believing her luck. Riley opened one eye and with a cheeky grin said “Morning Peaches,” then leaned forward to kiss Maya on the lips.

Riley got out off bed, went to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. Once Maya had finished getting ready the girls held hands down the corridor to the restaurant for breakfast.

They walked down the street hand in hand with the flush of new love surrounding them, barely noticing their surroundings as they were wrapped up in themselves. The girls decided then to catch a train and visit the countryside away from the city.

“It's so beautiful here.” Maya said as she sat on the grass admiring the view. “Sit Princess, I want to draw you.”

As Riley sat she couldn't help but feeling slightly overwhelmed by the recent changes in her life. She felt happy and now knew she would always have Maya's love and friendship. “Peaches,” she said “I'm glad we came on this vacation.”

Maya smiled and replied “Me too.”

The end of the vacation came too soon and the girls find themselves on the plane going back to New York. As they sat on the plane they both thought about what was going to happen when they got back. They knew however, that as long as they had each other, they could face anything life threw at them.

It was a few years later after Maya had proposed to Riley that the girls decided to honeymoon in the place that they had discovered their mutual feelings.


End file.
